


staking claim

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e14 Provenance, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: what could/wish have happened during "Provenance"





	staking claim

**Author's Note:**

> what could/wish have happened during "Provenance"

“Oh my, he’s _gorgeous_!” the words echoed in Harold’s ears. Yes, John was stunning tonight in his black tux. Harold watched as both men and women eyed John, as he walked to the bar, with looks that were reminiscent of cats getting ready to pounce. In this case, it was more speculation on what it would be like to undress him, and to kiss those lips and to... _Enough_! It was time to make sure that everyone knew just who John was going home with tonight. Harold caught up to John at the bar, linked hands and claimed his lips.


End file.
